


Always Nice to See You, Baby

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Burn Notice, Sam Axe+Mojito, True Love."</p><p>Warnings for unhealthy relationship with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Nice to See You, Baby

Gorgeous. Glistening, a layer of wet surrounding it in this heat. It would be slippery if you didn't grab it in just the right spot. 

You put your lips on it and let the flow wash over the tip of your tongue. Sweetness. The mint like little slap on the mouth, just enough to wake you up, the lime like a fingernail down the back. And the rum like a balm, like a blanket that encompasses you. It knows you've had a hard day.

You inhale the scent and then take another sip. Soon, you'll be remembering your other drinks. At beaches, in bars, on worn-out couches, and all the men and women you've drunk them with, all the ones you can't ever see again and all the ones you shouldn't. 

You'll have a few more drinks then, and they go down easy, sweet through the throat. And you'll have a few more, and you won't remember anything, or at least you won't have to. You'll just be staring at the ocean, happy for the sun, for just the right amount of sugar in your perfect drink in your perfect day in your perfect life.


End file.
